Content providers often desire feedback from commentators on works in progress. For example, a writer may want feedback on a screenplay that she is developing. One way content providers may obtain feedback is to distribute a work via a network and obtain feedback in the form of ratings and/or comments. While this may provide the content creator with feedback associated with an entire work, it may be difficult to obtain feedback on specific segments of the work. Content providers may find feedback about specific segments to be more helpful than feedback about the entire work, in order to focus in on particular parts of a work to revise, such as a scene or a beat of a screenplay. In addition, the content creator may obtain a large amount of feedback data associated with a work, without the tools to efficiently generate detailed analysis of the feedback data. Some feedback may be of greater interest to the content creator than other feedback, yet it may be hard to account for the feedback that is of greater interest when aggregating all of the feedback, especially feedback for specific segments of a work.